memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Out of Time/Act Four
In the Hall of Doom in Damien's office a stand off between Thea and Typhuss as Will is on his knees with an arrow at his back as Typhuss tries to convince Thea that she's not going to kill him. You aren't going to kill him, I know you Thea and you are a hero put that arrow down now Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. I have my orders not to let him live if it was the last thing I do so as I say again Starfleet put the saber down or he'll have an arrow in his heart through the back Thea says as she looks at Typhuss. The arrow presses up against Will's back, Typhuss walks towards them trying to get through to Thea. You won't kill him, you love him and I know you won't hurt him Thea, I know you Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. Thea looks at him. I am loyal to my father and Damien Thea says as she looks at him. Will turns and grabs her hands and wrestles the bow and arrow out of her hands and gets out a phaser from under his uniform. Thea I'm not gonna kill you Will says as he reholsters the phaser. She looks at him. W-Will? Thea says as she's coming to her sense. He smiles at her. Yes it's me we've got to destroy the Spear of Destiny it will restore the timeline to what it was Will says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. How are you planning on doing that? Thea says as she looks at him and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know yet Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. Then they hear guards heading their way and their surrounded by them. THEA YOU BETRAY ME FOR THEM I HELPED YOU FIND YOURSELF AND YOU'VE BEEN MORE LOYAL THEN ANYONE I HAD AND NOW YOU BETRAY ME Damien shouts as he looks at her. Will grabs her and then both her Typhuss and Colonel Tyson are beamed up to the Valiant. Damien shouts. FIND THEIR SHIP AND SHOOT IT DOWN AND BRING ME THE HEAD OF THAT COLONEL AND ADMIRAL Damien says as he looks at them. They leave to go search for the Valiant. In the brig Will visits Thea. Hey sorry my crew can be a bit over protective and sometimes they are like that but we just saw our world turn from nice cozy to a warzone Will says as he looks at Thea. She gets up and looks at him. I've been looking over the footages of this vessel and we live together? Thea says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Yeah we do well we did before the timeline was screwed up and you were with child our child Will says as he looks at her. Then Typhuss walks into the room and wants to speak with Will alone. I want to talk to you alone Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He walks out of the room. What up? Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. How are we going to destroy the Spear of Destiny Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I'm not sure yet been talking with Thea about our relationship have you tried talking to Captain Hunter? Will asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I tried, he said get the hell out of here Typhuss says as he looks at Will. In sickbay Will walks into the room and looks at Doctor Sanders. How is he Doc? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Rip then at Kelly. She looks at him. He's just been laying there in a ball but he's sober Doctor Sanders says as she looks at him. Will walks over to him. Captain Hunter get up off your ass and help me damn it Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Rip gets up. Why so I can screw up again? Rip asked as he looks at him. Will looks at him. No to set the timeline right Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Yeah right Rip says as he looks at him. He lays down. In the briefing room. We're going to destroy the Hall of Doom Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the senior staff and Admiral Kira. They are all surprised by this as Admiral Kira chimes in about it. They have weapons and it won't be easy to destroy Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I know but we've got to try something Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Commander Keller chimes in. How are we going to destroy it with it's defense weapons? Commander Keller says as he looks at them. Typhuss thinks about it and suggests a virus. What if we use a virus and take over their weapons Typhuss says as he looks at them. He look him. Or deactivate them Will says as he looks at the senior staff and Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. We have a plan now Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He presses the com panel. All hands....battle stations Colonel Tyson says over the intercom.